


The First Rule of Love

by eponine119



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Missing Scene, the 70s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponine119/pseuds/eponine119
Summary: Juliet's not the only one who's jealous. Set during 5x9 - 5x11
Relationships: Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford
Kudos: 23





	The First Rule of Love

**Author's Note:**

> And then you'll start to hate the men she used to dream of  
> And that's the first rule of love  
> – Del Amitri

The First Rule of Love  
by eponine119  
February 21, 2020

The temperature drops twenty degrees every time anyone mentions Kate to Juliet. But he hasn't forgotten about her and Jack. 

Sitting in his own living room, watching Jack give Juliet a big, warm hug. Which would have been fine – it's just a hug, he hugged Kate, hell, he hugged Hugo out there at the north point just yesterday – except for seeing how awkward Juliet felt about it. The way she looked at him, the set of her shoulders, and the way she quickly left the room. 

He felt it simmering under his skin. Couldn't help taking a couple shots at the doc and his leadership skills back in the day. Didn't feel too good about it, but couldn't stop himself either. 

Then he went in the bedroom and took her in his arms. Squeezed her tight with his eyes closed. Trying to remember the first time. How she felt against him when it wasn't the thousandth time. He knew she knew why he was doing it too. He could never get anything past her. 

He kissed her, because he could. Because she would kiss him back. She was his. And he was hers. 

But then every time he turns around, the doc is in his house having coffee with his woman. 

Not to mention she's apparently busting in on him in the shower. “Uh, dude,” Hurley says. “You might need to go save Jack.” 

“From who?” He's already reaching for his gun. Thinking they are serious. 

Miles snickers. 

“Juliet,” Hurley says earnestly. “He was in the shower, and she kinda kicked us out so she could go in there.” Hurley must see the look on his face, because he adds, “Not like that. I don't think. She was gonna yell at him. About Ben.” 

James nods like he understands this, and looks at Miles, who shrugs. 

“I ain't worried,” James says, and Miles looks away, possibly biting off a smile. 

“She's seen it before anyway, dude,” Hurley says and that's when James feels the heat start to rise into his face. “When she took out his appendix that one time. Not in a you know kind of way.” 

“Right,” James says. “Maybe you'd best skedaddle, and I'll make sure he don't need saving.” He turns to go in the house, and behind him he hears Miles finally let out the laugh he'd been holding in. 

She's curled up on a chair inside, and looks up when she sees him. He walks past her, to the bathroom, like it's a normal thing to do when he gets home. Check to see if your girlfriend's old crush is hanging out in the buff. 

“You can check under the bed, too,” she says. “He's not here.” 

“Didn't think he was.” He pauses in the doorway. “You two finish up?” 

Her eyebrows rise a bit. “We're good and finished,” she says. “You're better.” 

“Better?” 

“In bed,” she says, but then her smile breaks. Even she can't stay deadpan that long. She's teasing him, because this is pissing her off. He must really be glaring, because she says, “James.” Then she prepares to wait him out. 

After a moment, he crosses the room in two long strides and sits down next to her. “You couldn't wait til he was done.” 

“I was so angry with him,” she says, and he sees the fire in her eyes. Just for a moment. Then her playful smile is back. “I didn't look.” 

“I hear you seen it before anyway.” 

She shrugs. “That's true.” She gives him a winsome look, almost daring him to ask. He won't. 

He knows nothing ever happened between them, between Jack and Juliet. A couple of kisses, big deal. Not even in any tongue, not in the one he saw, not that he was taking notes or anything. But he also knows that she thought she was in love with him, back then. 

“It ain't me you're mad at,” he reminds her. It's Jack. 

“Are you so sure?” she snaps. “Why's it okay for you to get all angry and jealous of Jack but I'm supposed to pretend like nothing ever happened between you and Kate?” she asks. 

“That's different,” he snarls. 

“You're right,” she says coolly, then weighs out every word: “I never fucked Jack in a polar bear cage.” She gets up to walk away, and he feels just like she punched him, burning inside with anger and embarrassment. 

“Hey,” he says, and grabs her wrist hard, jerking her around to face him again. She doesn't get the last word. Not on this. 

“What?” she asks, and he hears how fed up she is. His stomach lurches with fear. He's not going to lose her. Can't.

He stands up. Forces himself to be gentle and takes her face in his hands. She lets him, but her eyes are downcast and she won't look at him. “I don't care about Jack. Or Kate.” And he feels that temperature drop again, feels her turning back into stone. “Or Hurley or Miles or any of the rest of 'em. I love you.” 

“That's nice, James,” she says. “You never say it first. You ever notice that? You only say it back.” Her voice is thick. 

“I'm sayin' it now, and I mean it.” He feels her slipping away. “You know I mean it. How do I convince you?” 

“Maybe you can't.” 

Maybe he can't. But he's still going to try. Because he does love her, damn it, and he loves this life they've made, and it's worth fighting for. 

“Maybe I can,” he says, rubbing his thumb against her bottom lip and watching her try to hold on to her anger. Wondering why she won't fight for him too. 

Wondering what it's going to take for him to finally prove himself to her. 

(end)


End file.
